Toa Zarikai - Fate
by megaman11
Summary: It starts on Metru Nui. And suddenly, it goes everywhere. A team of Toa that travels in search of masks, leading to some unknown goal. This is the first in a series of many journies. A reboot of an older Fic, hopefully, more to your liking. Beware, for OCs lurk here, in all areas.
1. Prologue

_"Tulran…there is a prophecy…" A voice floated through an empty space, dark and foreboding._

"_What? A prophecy? It doesn't involve me, does it?" Tulran asked, floating through the empty space along with the voice._

_"I'm afraid it does…" Tulran's gears stopped from fright._

_"That doesn't sound good." His joints shivered, and he nearly fell to pieces._

_"Yes…the prophecy states that you will—" The voice suddenly flew away. It got farther and farther, and Tulran could no longer hear it._

_"What does the prophecy say?! I'd like to know if something bad is going to happen to me!" Tulran swam through the space, trying to find the voice._

_"…be late for Kolhii practice." the voice said, returning as quickly as it had left._

_"Well, that's not so bad. I mean, there are worse things in life." Tulran waved the voice away. "Some prophecy…better than having to save the world."_

_"…have to wake up…" the voice said._

_"What? Is this a dream? This is not a fun dream. I dislike this dream. How do I wake up?" Tulran asked._

A sharp "smack" could be heard as Tulran woke up, via a hit in the face with his lightstone clock.

"MATA NUI'S KANOHI MASK!" Tulran yelled as the pain ran through his face.

"Mata Nui doesn't have a Kanohi, you idiot!" Nasiko yelled at him. "Now, get out of bed, eat breakfast, and run as fast as you can to Kolhii practice!"

Tulran blinked and rubbed his mask. Tulran was a Ta-Matoran, who enjoyed sleeping in on weekends, and only took up Kolhii practice because he had nothing better to do with his life…he led a very boring life. He wore a red Mahiki, which he had gotten due to an unfortunate incident—"The Incident", as most Matoran knew it—with his last mask (an Akaku). Most Po-Matoran, Ta-Matoran (from embarrassment), and Onu-Matoran disliked Tulran after The Incident, and if you asked anyone about it, you were likely to just get harsh glares.

Nasiko was Tulran's younger sister, and a Ga-Matoran. Nasiko was a generally well-liked girl in the Matoran community, and considered fun to be around. If you asked Tulran, he would tell you she was a nightmare to be around…they had a less than stable friendship. Nasiko wore a blue Kakama, and would often pride herself on the fact that she had it since she was born, never breaking it or switching it (like Tulran had).

Tulran ran down the steps, nearly twisted both his ankles, almost broke his mask for the second time, and then landed in his seat at the table. Nasiko followed him down, and quickly went to go prepare a meal. She grabbed two Madu fruit, chopped them up, and then mashed them in a bowl. She drained the larger bowl of juices into two smaller ones, and slid one to Tulran. He quickly grabbed it, and began gulping it down.

"You really shouldn't drink it that…" Nasiko stared as Tulran threw the bowl on the counter and ran out the door.

She sighed, and sipped her soup. "He'll never change."

* * *

"Oh hi, Erama!" Tulran waved to his cousin, who was currently riding on his Ussal Crab.

Erama was an Onu-Matoran. He was young, and didn't talk much. He frequently kept to himself when people were around, or spoke in whispers. When he was by himself or with family and friends, he was fine. Erama wore a black Miru, something which was a source of constant laughter for Tulran, as the actual power of the mask was entirely unfitting of Erama's personality (Erama was a very down-to-earth Matoran).

"Hey, Tulran." Erama waved back. He then looked to the sun. "You're late."

"Why, yes, I am!" Tulran continued running, and Erama's Ussal Crab ran alongside him.

"You've gotten very good at running, but for the wrong reasons." Erama said. Tulran laughed.

"Once more Erama, you force me to agree with you." Tulran continued laughing, all the way to the stadium.

* * *

"Ground-digger! Fire-spitter! Glad to see you!" Tulran's good friend, Pataki, greeted the two at the stadium entrance.

Pataki was a Le-Matoran, and Tulran's closest friend. They met during Tulran's 'Incident' (that was how Tulran met most of his friends, actually), and he owed Pataki many favors for what happened. Even though he was friends with one of the most despised Matoran in half the Metru, Pataki was on good terms with everyone (specifically the lady-Matoran). If you went to any house and asked about Pataki, there would be at least 10 stories from every person. Pataki was currently wearing a dark green Noble Matatu, one of the many masks he had amassed-he had a large collection of Kanohi which he would use to imitate many of his fellow villagers. Normally though, he wore a dark green Tryna.

"Hello, Pataki. Would you…?" Tulran pointed away from the entrance.

"Oh, why of course Tulran! I'd be glad-happy to!" Pataki smiled and moved to the right, even bowing and gesturing for Tulran to enter.

Tulran failed to figure out why Pataki was smiling. He walked in, quick as could be, and went to his usual spot for practice.

"Why are you grinning?" Erama bothered to ask.

"Because the coach has been frowning." Pataki's grin widened.

"What does that…" Erama looked at the coach. That was not a normal 'I'm unhappy' frown. That was the 'I'm not going to tolerate this' frown. Infamous. "Oh…ow…" Erama said some brief words to Mata Nui, before leaving for the seats.

"Oh, let the bad-angry things begin!" Pataki clicked his heels together and skipped to the seats, wildly excited.

* * *

"So…Tulran…" the coach said, his frown worsening every second.

"Yes, coach?" Tulran tried to keep his poker-face up. He whacked a few balls into a goal.

"You were late today…" the coach continued. "And you've been late a lot…"

"Sorry, my clock hasn't been working recently." Tulran made up an excuse, hoping it would get the coach off his back.

"You should clean it." the coach said, his frown gone, and replaced by an understanding smile. "Would you like me to show you how?"

Tulran knew what to expect. 'Clean his clock'…Tulran may have hated the coach, but he was impressed by the coach's subtlety with threats. "Sure, coach, just let me do something first…" Tulran removed his mask, and gently set it down on a nearby bench. "Now, go ahead and show me, coach."

* * *

"HAHAHAHA! Oh, this is good-great! The great-best!" Pataki laughed as three loud 'whaps' could be heard throughout the stadium.

Erama only muttered an "ouch" for his cousin, as he watched the painful display.

* * *

"Thanks for the demonstration, coach." Tulran covered his face back up with his mask. "I didn't know it was so easy."

"Couldn't be easier, could it?" the coach said. "By the way: shield-duty." The coach pointed to a shield.

"Toa Nuva, give me strength." Tulran wiped away a tear and slowly walked to a goal.

* * *

"OHO! OHOHOHOHO!" Pataki pounded his seat, trying his best not to die from lack of air. "Shield duty! Shield duty!"

"Oh, Mata Nui…" Erama whispered, before covering his eyes.

For the uninformed, shield-duty involves lifting one of the heaviest things known to Metru Nui; a Kolhii shield. It also requires that you stand guard in front of a goal, whilst being pelted by approximately 5 Kolhii balls per second. Coaches say that it's a way to get accustomed to an actual Kolhii game. The truth is that it's their way of dealing with annoying Kolhii players.

"Before we begin, I'd like to do one thing." Tulran removed his mask again, and placed it on the same bench as before. He walked back to the goal, and pulled the shield up. "Alright, let's go."

Kolhii practice had never been so terrible.

* * *

"Tulran, you glad-happy?" Pataki asked as Tulran walked out.

Tulran quickly covered himself with his mask, hiding his face. "I would not describe my current mood as such. More like…relieved."

"Relieved?" Erama asked. "You just endured one of the most terrible things to experience! You're 'relieved'?!"

"Well, it's over, isn't it?" Tulran smirked.

Pataki laughed, and Erama just sighed.

* * *

They had all split up shortly after that, Pataki declaring that he would 'seduce many Matoran lady-maidens today' and ran off to Ga-Metru. Erama went to go exploring with Nasiko, and Tulran went to his friend Kuhohla's to play video games.

"Kuhohla?" Tulran knocked on the door, and was quickly greeted by his friend.

Kuhohla was a Ko-Matoran, and, due to what she defined as "the most awesome event in the history of ever"—"The Incident" was its preferred name—she met Tulran. They became friends shortly after; Kuhohla was impressed by his courage in the face of danger (his "courage" had largely been due to clumsiness). Kuhohla was a strange girl, with an odd sense of humor, and a strange taste in friends. She was also very hyperactive, and prone to doing whatever seemed fun. She wore a gray Zatth, which had many nicks and scratches from her many adventures.

"Tulran! Hi!" Kuhohla said. "Video games?" she asked.

"Yeah, but first…do you have any bandages?" Tulran asked.

"Well, we have some flax bandages, but they're generally used for minor cuts. Why do you aaaAAAAA!" She began to scream as Tulran removed his mask. "Right. Double the flax bandages then."

"Thanks…" Tulran sighed and put the mask back on.

* * *

"I'm telling you, in a one-on-one fight, Kopaka would beat the fire right out of Tahu!" Kuhohla exclaimed as she sent out troops against the Rahi in the game.

"HA! Tahu would just melt Kopaka. He's ice! Ice does not stand a chance against fire!" Tulran smiled. "And on top of that, Tahu has a Hau, meaning he could shield himself from nearly all of Kopaka's attacks. And what will Kopaka do? X-ray him to death?"

"Well…Kopaka is obviously better at strategy, and he would quickly devise a plan to defeat Tahu, which would work, because Kopaka is a genius!" Kuhohla argued.

"Not a chance." Tulran sent in more Rahi to attack Kuhohla's forces. "There's no time for strategy in a barebones fight. Kopaka's strategy would also largely depend on his environment, and depending on the setting, he might not have a plan to work at all!" Tulran shook his head. "Saying that Kopaka would beat Tahu is laughable really. As powerful as I think all the Toa Nuva are, Tahu is clearly the most powerful. Do I think that the other Toa stand a chance against him? Sure. Except for Kopaka."

"How dare you!" Kuhohla ultimately won the game. She turned off the lightstone console, and popped out the projector disc. She inserted a different one, labelled 'Hero Fighters'. "We're putting this to the test!"

"Well, actually, I've got to be getting home, Kuhohla." He pointed to the clock. "It's getting late." Tulran got up and went to the door, but stopped in front of it. "Thanks again for the bandages."

"You're welcome…" she paused. "Fire-spitting coward."

"Why is that the only Chutespeak term that was popularized?! Has no one ever heard the term ice-hermits? Or sky-watchers? The term fire-spitter isn't even an insult in Chutespeak, it's just a way to refer to a Ta-Matoran." Tulran growled. "I bet you this is the Po-Matoran's fault. They have been on unstable ground with the Ta-Matoran since the beginning. Probably happened during a trade, some carver heard it, and decided 'hey, this is a great way to insult those lousy Ta-Matoran!' And then fire-spitter got popular, and every islander started using it."

"You have a serious hatred for Po-Matoran." Kuhohla said.

"I do not! I just happen to dislike many things they do. Besides, if I did hate them, I would say that I have every reason to hate them, as they have been very unkind to me for a long time running now." Tulran frowned.

"Well, just because I think that The Incident was the most awesome thing in the history of ever, does not mean Po-Matoran do. They have every reason to hate you after what happened." Kuhohla stated.

"…fair point." Tulran nodded, and left.

* * *

_1500…o'clock. That's a thing, right?_

* * *

"…and when there's no more room in the Makuta's lair, the Rakhshi will come out to play~!" Tulran was singing to himself as he walked home. He made up the words as he went along, but it was something or other to do with how the Makuta were fun, but evil. Either that, or it was a song about how they were really evil. Tulran went back and forth between the two.

Tulran suddenly walked into two tall individuals, and stopped singing his song about Makuta, as he figured it might offend the two heroes.

"…Toa Kopaka. Toa Tahu. Can I ask what you two are doing on this fine evening?" He put up a mock smile, to avoid any trouble.

"Mostly we were enjoying a song about Makuta, Rakhshi, and I think I caught something about Bohrok in the song?" Tahu smirked.

"Ah, so you did hear that then." Tulran's smile turned to a frown. "I assume you two are wildly offended by that song and I'm going to be punished for singing it?"

"Don't assume." Kopaka knelt down and glared at Tulran. He put his Kanohi to Tulran's. "Never. Ever. Assume."

Tulran shivered, half from the cold Kopaka emitted, and half from fright.

"Oh, would you shut up already! I have had to listen to this assumption thing all day!" Tahu grimaced.

"You assume frequently, and often it puts us in situations that are not ideal." Kopaka noted. "For instance, you _assumed_ you would win your bet with Pohatu, forgetting about the ingenuity of Po-Matoran, and the fact that they will do anything for their Toa."

"…I may have done that." Tahu grumbled.

"You _did_ do that." Kopaka said, almost amused, if not for the fact that Tahu was now stuck with him because of this bet. "Anyway, since he is right here, why don't you give it to him now?"

"Oh, that's right." Tahu reached to his swords, and pulled out a small stone from between them. "I was going to your home to deliver this, but since you're here…" he handed the stone to Tulran.

"What is this?" Tulran looked at it. It reflected his Kanohi back, painted a slightly darker red than usual, caused by the stone's color.

"You don't pay much attention to the Turaga's stories, do you?" Kopaka asked, the hint of a smirk on his face.

"By the Makuta's Kanohi…" Tulran gasped as he stared at the stone. "This is a Toa Stone?"

"Yes. And I recommend you bring it to the Great Temple tomorrow." Tahu began walking off, before going back and dragging Kopaka behind him. "I am not waiting around for you, ice-hermit!"

Tulran grinned at the use of a lesser known Chutespeak term. He then thought about what just happened. "Does this mean I'm going to be a Toa?" he yelled.

"No!" Kopaka said. Tulran was good at picking up on sarcasm though, and decided the 'no' was a 'yes'.

That was sarcasm, wasn't it?

Tulran quickly ran back home, a Toa Stone in his pack, and curiosity in his mind.

* * *

"He's right, you know." Tahu said as Kopaka and he walked away (Kopaka walking of his own accord now).

"Who's right?" Kopaka asked.

"Tulran is." Tahu said.

"What could that Matoran be right about?" Kopaka said.

"Would you recall the argument that the little Ko-Matoran told us about?" Tahu smirked.

Kopaka thought back. He recalled what the Ko-Matoran told them. He recalled the details that she had said of the argument. He then took a deep breath. And then he laughed. Actual laughing. He almost fell down from how hard he was laughing. For Tahu, it was the first time he had ever seen Kopaka laugh.

Tahu disliked Kopaka laughing.

* * *

"Nasiko, as much as I like exploring, this seems dangerous." Erama ducked under a particularly spiky plant. "Quite dangerous."

"Oh, come on! You're one of the smartest Matoran I know! If we do land ourselves in trouble, you'll figure something out!" Nasiko shrugged off Erama's fears as easily as…well, as easily as she shrugged off most things. There's no real analogy here, she's just good at passing things off on to someone else, or ignoring them entirely.

"But…fine. You're lucky I want to find Kanohi as badly as you do." Erama huffed.

Erama was the one who started the Kanohi-collecting trend in his family. He was largely inspired by Pataki's collection, and decided he'd like a collection that big too (though he now regretted wanting that). Nasiko decided that even if she wasn't changing masks anytime soon, she would certainly like more. It's good to show off, after all. So, since they didn't have the money to buy masks, they would instead explore the Metru for them.

"Hey, Erama!" Nasiko yelled. "Come look at this!"

"What is it?" Erama asked. He looked in the same direction as Nasiko. "It's a giant waterfall. Nasiko, I get that you love nature, and I'll agree that it's impressive, but we have better things to do then stare at waterfalls all day."

"Not the waterfall, look through the water!" She pointed to a rock jutting out from the waterfall, near the top.

Stuck on the tip was a Kanohi Komau. A _Great_ Kanohi Komau. Great masks from the old days of Metru Nui were still hard to find, even when the Matoran had moved back to Metru Nui. So, finding one just sitting on a rock in a waterfall? They had just hit a gold mine.

"Oh, we are so getting that Kanohi!" Erama began running towards the waterfall.

* * *

"So…how do we reach it?" Nasiko asked as they stared up.

"…I have no idea." Erama said. "Wait! Now I do." He grabbed a nearby rock, pulled down some vines, tied the vines together into a rope, and tied the rope around the rock. He began swinging the rock above his head, and threw it up onto the cliff where the waterfall started. He lodged it between two rocks, tested it for strength, and then started climbing.

"You're kidding!" Nasiko said. "That's way too risky! Even _I_ wouldn't do it!"

"You got me into this, Nasiko!" Erama yelled. "And this one's a real rarity!"

"I shouldn't have shown him the Kanohi! I shouldn't have shown him the Kanohi!" Nasiko began pacing back and forth. "Oh, how do I explain this one…'yeah, Erama's dead. Why, yes, I did rope him into an adventure! Whoops!' I'm going to be in so much trouble!"

"Shut up, will you! You're breaking my concentration!" Erama was about halfway to the mask's height. "Just watch, I'll be fine!"

"No you won't!" Nasiko covered her mouth. "Oh Mata Nui, I sound like you!"

"Yeah, I noticed!" Erama said. "I kind of sound like you, don't I? Actually, don't answer that!"

Erama continued climbing, trying to ignore his height, instead focusing on the mask. He reached the mask's height within minutes. He began swinging the vine back and forth, slowly coming closer to the mask until it was within his grasp.

"I got it! YES!" It was at this point that the rock finally dislodged itself from the other two rocks it was trapped between, deciding that Erama was better company, what with all the swinging he did. "Not good!" Erama yelled as he fell. "Not good at a-oh my, that hurts." The rock had now caught up with Erama's head, and had decided to give it a good whack, which caused Erama to pass out..

"No!" Erama dropped into the water. "No, no, no!" Nasiko stared at the water. "Why does he have to be right about the worst things!" She then jumped in after him.

Little known fact; Onu-Matoran can swim, with some relative difficulty. However, they happen to be terrible at swimming when unconscious. So, unfortunately, Nasiko was Erama's last hope.

Other little known fact; Tarakava are very territorial and easily enraged, even without infected Kanohi. And there happened to be a Tarakava beneath the river, and this Tarakava was no less prone to rage than any other.

"MMRPH!" Nasiko screamed when she noticed the Tarakava coming for her and Erama.

Erama was hard to carry, but Nasiko grabbed him, and swam for her life. Unfortunately, Tarakava are faster than Nasiko swimming for her life. The Tarakava reached her, and drew back its fists. The fists did not reach Nasiko and Erama of course. Fists do not reach people being guarded by Onua. Onua had his arms crossed, and he was guarding the two Matoran. He nodded to them, signaling them to leave.

Nasiko raised an eyebrow, but decided it was better to be thankful than curious. She began swimming, but Erama was too heavy. She was going to run out of air before she reached the surface…a Ga-Matoran, drowning to death. That was kind of ironic. Horribly morbid, albeit, but also ironic.

It was then that Gali came. Apparently today was 'Get Saved by the Toa Nuva' day, because that was what was happening. Gali carried them to the surface, quite quickly too. Nasiko was now gasping for breath, and Erama was having the water pulled out of him by Gali.

"Toa Gali!" Nasiko coughed. "I can't thank you enough!"

"You can, actually." Gali handed her a blue Toa Stone. "Take that to the Great Temple tomorrow."

"…what happened to Onua?" Nasiko asked, noticing the Toa of Earth had yet to come out of the river.

"Oh, Mata Nui!" Gali dived back in to the river, and a minute later, was back with a coughing, slightly irritated, and very wet Onua.

"Well, you should take more swimming classes, young one." Gali said. "And your friend should try not to get knocked out by rocks for the sake of a mask."

"The mask!" Nasiko said. "Oh, Erama must have lost his grip while you were bringing him back up!"

"Not to worry. I'm not the type to forget things that are important to other people." Onua handed the Komau to Nasiko.

"Thank you!" A dark black Toa Stone then fell out from the mask. "For Erama?"

"Yes. Tomorrow. The Great Temple." Onua then started walking away, but stopped to cough up a fish. "Water is unpleasant."

"You'll never get better at swimming with that attitude, Onua!" Gali said, and walked away with him.

"I know that, Gali. It's why I'm sticking with this attitude." Onua laughed, and coughed up another small fish.

"…Toa are strange." Nasiko lifted Erama on to her back, and carried the mask and stones in her pack. "It's going to be a long walk home."

* * *

_Somewhere in Ga-Metru, at the time that whole debacle with the mask started (which for future reference, is 1300 o' clock)…_

* * *

"Ah, Ga-Metru, where the wet-water's nice, but the water-maidens are nicer!" Pataki declared, as he walked throughout the city.

Wherever he went, he was met with a giggle, or a smile, to which he responded with a wink or a bow. It was no secret that Pataki was well-liked by the female population of Metru Nui. The Le-Matoran was a charmer, and if his usual Tryna didn't appeal to the crowd, he could always put on another mask to try another angle. Most of the Matoran were convinced that Pataki had a working Mask of Charisma, but he said that it wasn't powerful enough to accomplish what he did.

The only people that were more popular with the ladies than Pataki were Hewkii (and that was more in Po-Metru than anywhere), Jaller (you'd be surprised how the words 'captain of the guard' can change a person's love life), and Matoro (Pataki never understood why, but there was just something about his personality).

"How's it going, Amaya, Marka?" Pataki waved to them.

"Oh, just fine. Better now that you're here…" Amaya purred.

"Much better!" Marka tackled Pataki and began nuzzling him. Amaya followed suit.

"Control yourselves." Pataki grinned. "Not that I mind having glad-happy women on top of me, but I'm afraid I've got places to go."

"Oh, alright. But if you don't come back later…we'll come for you." Amaya said. Marka only smiled devilishly.

"I like the sound of that! Maybe I won't quick-come back later!" Pataki laughed. He walked off to the shop down the road.

"Pataki, welcome back! Always good to see you!" Okoth said as he walked in the door.

"Always good to look-see you, too, Okoth!" he walked up to the counter. "So, anything you think I would please-like?"

"I can think of one…" Okoth leaned over the counter. "A kiss from me."

"Ooh, I'll remember-save that for a later time." Pataki went into a whisper. "It'll be quick-soon, though."

Okoth giggled. "Alright. I'm not sure if we have anything to your liking in stock. There aren't any new Kanohi, and we're out of prank devices."

"Little-nothing?" Pataki sighed. "Ah, well. Tell me if there's anything good in stock-store. So…tell when you're in stock, pretty water-maiden."

"I'm in stock anytime." She winked. "Oh, actually, there is something for you. Although I suggested that he take it to the delivery service instead, he insisted on giving it to me." She dropped down, and started moving around boxes. "He said you were much more likely to visit here than the delivery system." Okoth popped back up, a note in her hand. She handed it over to Pataki.

"Who's this from?" Pataki asked as he read the note.

"He told me not to tell you his name. A lot of people know him though. He's quite famous." Okoth hinted. "He also says that he's quite the fun guy to be around."

"…Hewkii, are you sending me on a search-hunt?" Pataki took the note. "Thanks Okoth. Always glad-happy to do business with you!"

"The feeling is more than mutual." Okoth sighed as he walked away. "No Matoran should be that charming…no one but him."

* * *

_Near the Great Furnace of Ta-Metru…_

* * *

"So…quick-walk to Ta-Metru, maybe look-see a few fire-hotties, and try and find Hewkii, or whatever he gift-left for me." Pataki read the note again.

_Head to the Ta-Metru factories. Find a fire-hotty named Teahi. She wears an orange Huna._

"Oh, because that's a good hint-tip. 'Orange Huna'…I can name at least 23 different fire-hotties who wear an orange Huna. What makes this special-one special?" Pataki walked through Ta-Metru until he reached the Great Furnace. "Honestly, how am I going to see-spot one fire-hotty out of 23? This could take long-days!"

It was at this point that a Ta-Matoran walked out wearing an orange Huna. It was note-worthy, only because she wore a Great one, not a Noble one, as most did.

"You!" Pataki yelled. "Are you Teahi?"

"Um, yes…" Teahi stared at the Le-Matoran. "Look, I've got to be going. I've an important message to deliver to someone, and I have no idea what they look like. The only tip I've got is that they wear…a Kanohi Tryna!" She squealed with joy. "You! You're Pataki! The most famous Le-Matoran, for his good looks and charms! You're the one I'm looking for!"

"Oh, that's good then. I've been look-seeing for you, as it just so happens." Pataki said. "So, have you a message-delivery for me?"

"Actually, no. I was told to escort you to a secret room in the Great Furnace." Teahi turned and went back into the Great Furnace. "Now follow me, lady-charmer."

"Secret room…alone with a fire-hotty…oh, I like where this is going!" Pataki ran after her.

* * *

"Oh, by the Great Spirit! I forgot how hot-warm it got in the Great Furnace!" Pataki walked further. "As much as I like getting hot with lady-maidens, this is a bit much for my liking. Will we be in the room quick-soon?"

"Yes, in fact it's right here!" Teahi pointed to a door just ahead. "I'm sorry, but this is as far as I go. Nobody's allowed to enter the secret room without permission."

"…I'm not Nobody. Am I?" Pataki asked with a grin.

"No. In most maidens' worlds, you're the only 'body' around." Teahi said. "That does include my world, of course."

"Appreciate it, lady-maiden." Pataki smiled. "Say, I've never greet-met you before this, so I guess that this is your first greet-meet with me?"

"Um…yes. I've heard a lot of stories about you though, from the others, and they all said that you were incredibly handsome, and incredibly funny, and really incredibly charming!" Her mask turned as red as the fire that blew through the Great Furnace. "The stories do not quite live up to the actual Matoran." She coughed. "Anyway, you happen to have special permission from a Toa to enter."

"A Toa-hero's permission? Now Hewkii, how did you manage that?" Pataki turned to Teahi. "I leave you with a parting gift…" Pataki lightly kissed her on the side of her mask.

"…oh wow." Teahi giggled uncontrollably and waved goodbye. She left, but not without a few more giggles.

"Yep, I have that effect on the lady-maidens." Pataki walked into the room. It was just an empty room. A little darker than the rest of the Great Furnace, but nothing really special about it.

Then some paper blew into his face from a gust of wind that came out of literally nowhere. Pataki stared at the paper, quite stunned. One of the first times he couldn't muster some joke to tell to himself.

_Seek out the ice-queen known as Kohra. She wears a dark blue Matatu._

"Oh…come on!" Pataki shouted as he read the note. "Another hunt-search mission that's impossible!"

* * *

_In the Knowledge Towers of Ko-Metru…_

* * *

Kohra stared to the sky. She drew some more stars on the map she was working on, and wrote down some numbers. Suddenly the telescope was moved exactly 0.1 bio to the left, and Kohra was no longer looking through it.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm very clumsy!" the Matoran next to her apologized. "I trip over my own two feet sometimes."

Kohra 'hmphed', and moved her telescope back right by 0._2_ bio (SHE WAS OFF BY 0.1 BIO (accidentally-as though she would do so on purpose!)). She growled when she noted that the constellations were not the same as they had been. She looked to the Matoran. He was wearing a cape that wrapped around his body, and a light blue Akaku.

She pointed to the cape, wondering why he was wearing one.

"Well, I like capes." he said.

Kohra paused. She stared at him. That was a simple excuse. Too simple for a _true_ Ko-Matoran. She grabbed his cape and ripped it off of him. His body was a perfect hue of white, and his arms and legs a light gray.

Kohra 'hmphed' again, and pointed to the telescope, wondering why he was up here and why he was near her. She was busy.

"Oh, well I wanted to look at the stars and see if the future had changed any." He said. "I heard that you made excellent maps and was hoping that you could help me find the right stars I was looking for."

Whoever this person was, he was not Ko-Matoran. No Ko-Matoran would go ask for help from another. They'd just keep working until they got it right.

She threw him a few of her old maps, and went back to her telescope, hoping this _'_Ko-Matoran' would leave her alone.

"By the way…do you have any other notes? Left here by an important individual, perhaps?"

Kohra looked at him with a shocked stare. She briefly showed him a note, but he couldn't read it fast enough.

"I'm gonna need that." he said. "Now."

She stared at him. She gripped the note tightly.

"Have it your way." he put his cape back on. Then he grabbed her by the arm, and jumped out a window.

She almost shrieked as they fell through the clouds, but he held her closer, and then shot something from under his hand.

"Nice little thing a glad-friend designed for me. By the way, I'm not a sky-watcher like you. I'm a chute-rider." He peeled off some layers of paint from his chest, revealing a pale green. "What would your companions say? Ride-swinging with a Le-Matoran. Goodness, how wild!"

She glared at him.

"Oh, that's happy-pleasant." Pataki sighed. "Hey, could you remove my Kanohi-mask for me? I can't exactly reach it, or bad-awful things might happen."

She felt his grip loosening. She quickly removed his mask for him and shut her eyes.

"Haha! Don't fear-worry, I won't let you go." Pataki put her head to his chest and gripped her as tight as possible. "Now, there's a Kanohi Tryna under my cape. Grab it and put it on me, would you?"

She reached under his cape, and pulled out his Kanohi Tryna. She slowly placed it on him, fearing he might let her go.

"Thanks." Pataki pulled his grappling hook out, and they started falling again. He shot it, swung forward, and retracted it. Then he shot it again. They fell, they rose, and swung every which-way. "Having fun yet?"

Kohra looked around as they swung. Rahi flew through the sky, the Knowledge Towers reflected their images as they swung past, and the stars shone down upon them.

"Tell me, did your bright-stars tell you that you'd have fun with a handsome Le-Matoran?" Kohra turned away from him. "Didn't think so. Can you tell me that you really hate this?"

Kohra looked back to him. He was smirking. And he was right…she didn't hate this. She was having fun. The rush, the sights! It was like nothing that she had ever seen before. She turned her head back and stopped looking at him.

"Oh no, continue staring. Makes me feel good-fine about myself!" Pataki laughed. "We're landing, by the way!" He retracted his grappling hook and put it back under his cape.

But she trusted him. She only held him tighter.

They landed with a 'pomph' on a net of vines. Pataki looked at her. She looked at him. He pecked her on the cheek, handed her the grappling hook, and took the note.

"Your Kanohi looks good." He stroked the side of her mask. A Great Matatu. Not an ordinary Noble one, as he had suspected. "Really good." He jumped off the net and fell through the clouds.

"Bye." she said. She looked towards the edge of the net. She ran, jumped off, and swung.

* * *

_Somewhere in Onu-Metru…_

* * *

"Alright…a purple Ruru on an earth-maiden named Talamh. I can already see-guess how this is going to turn out…I hunt-look for a Noble Ruru wearer, magically, I find a Great Ruru wearer. I charm her, take her note, and move on to the next city-Metru." Pataki growled. "Hewkii, I had better be covered in lady-maidens by the end of this, or I will not be glad-pleased."

It was at this point that an Onu-Matoran wearing a purple Great Ruru, grabbed him up, and ran, with about five other Onu-Matoran chasing her.

"WHAT?!" Pataki yelled.

"Hi there! Name's Talamh. You're going to be my hostage!" Talamh laughed. "Fun, isn't it?"

"…normally I'm the one grabbing up the lady-maidens…I like today!" Pataki smiled as he was carried off.

* * *

_Let's go back to 1430 o'clock…a little while after Tulran left Kuhohla's house…_

* * *

"What do I do now?" Kuhohla groaned as she rolled around on the floor. "Bored. Boring, boredom, bored!" A small lightstone lit up in Kuhohla's head. "ADVENTURE!" She ran out of the house.

Her house sat close to the border between Ko-Metru and the Coliseum, so she could easily travel between all the Metrus. Kuhohla stared up at the Knowledge Towers.

"ADVENTURE!" she yelled again, and ran off.

"Oh, this is fun!" Kuhohla jumped from one Knowledge Tower to the next. "Ooo, big jump!" She looked over a large gap to the next Knowledge Tower.

She went back in the direction she came. Then she ran for the gap, and at the last second, jumped. She was propelled forward…a little less than one bio.

"Not so fun!" she said, as she fell. Suddenly, she landed on a net of vines, briefly bouncing back up. "Why is this here?" Kuhohla stared at the vines under her. She looked down. She looked up. There were two people falling toward her.

They hit the center of the net, and Kuhohla was thrown off it due to the recoil. She was flung past about three Knowledge Towers before she could stop going 'WOOO'. She was having a lot of fun now.

And then she started to fall down.

"I already did this part! Not cool, gravity!" Kuhohla tried to slow her descent by gripping on to a Knowledge Tower nearby, but found nothing to grip. "Why did the Knowledge Towers have to be so perfect?!"

An ice slide appeared under her as she fell, and she found herself quickly going down to the bottom, before landing in a pile of snow.

"You're welcome." Kopaka said, standing over her.

"TOA KOPAKA! OH MY GOSH!" Kuhohla screamed.

"Please don't scream." Kopaka said.

"Well, if she feels as well as she sounds, she should be fine!" Tahu laughed.

"Toa Tahu! Nice to see you too!" Kuhohla said, only now noticing the other Toa.

"How did you get up there?" Kopaka asked.

"Oh…well I woke up about 5 hours ago, and then I decided to do some random things that day for about 1 hour, and then I went exploring for—" This would take a while.

* * *

_About 54 minutes later…_

* * *

"And then Tulran left, and then I came here, and then I jumped around on the Knowledge Towers, and then I fell down, I landed in a net, got thrown off the net, and then you saved me!" She stared at Kopaka with wide-eyed wonder. "You are so cool Kopaka. So cool!"

"That was a lovely story." Kopaka handed her a pure white Toa Stone. "The Great Temple. Tomorrow. Thank you, and good day."

"But Kopaka, I want to tell you about—"

"I SAID GOOD DAY!" Kopaka yelled and then ran as fast as he could.

"Never again?" Tahu asked, just as unhappy as Kopaka with the 54 minutes that they wasted.

"Never. Again." Kopaka shuddered. Few things in this world made him do that.

* * *

_So, since we wasted ample time telling you that story, let's jump to where Pataki is now…_

* * *

"So." Pataki stared at the ropes that he was tied up in. "Normally this doesn't happen."

"Yeah, I would imagine so. Hasn't been a normal day for me either, if it helps." Talamh laughed.

"Why are the Onu-Matoran officials after you?" he asked.

"Look, I may have stolen something. This something may or may not have been an important item. And it might still be in my pack." Talamh laughed again. "Oh, wow. I mean, I know the Toa need to keep track of the Nuva Symbols, but geez, I only took one of them."

"I really am very sad-sorry, but could you repeat that?" Pataki asked.

"I stole a Nuva Symbol." Talamh repeated.

"Who's?" Pataki asked.

"Toa Lewa's. You probably aren't too happy about that." Talamh smirked.

"…Le-Metru is dead-doomed. The Bohrok could just pop up any minute, and boom, dead-bones! Or maybe some Rakhshi show up? Boom, dead-bones!" Pataki was ready to go ballistic. "My home is dead-doomed. Happy-thank you!" he growled.

"Oh, stop whining. Your home is fine, and so is your Toa. The Nuva Symbol's still glowing, isn't it?" She showed him the Nuva Symbol, indeed, still glowing. "He's still got his elemental powers, and the Toa Nuva are all fine."

"…you are an ever-lucky earth-maiden, you know that?" he sighed. "You're also very good at tying ropes…"

"I've had practice. This happens often." She began laughing. "And you would not believe what Turaga Whenua looks like afterwards!"

"So, why did you capture me?" he said, still struggling against the ropes.

"Hostages help in situations like these." There was yelling outside.

"COME OUT WITH THE NUVA SYMBOL, OR WE ARE COMING IN!" an Onu-Matoran shouted.

"I HAVE A HOSTAGE!" Talamh yelled back. "IF YOU COME IN, I WON'T HESITATE TO BREAK HIS KANOHI IN HALF WITH THE HEAD STILL ATTACHED!" She dragged Pataki to window and showed him off. "YOU GUYS REALLY WANT A LE-MATORAN TO DIE HERE? LE-METRU AND ONU-METRU ARE ON ROCKY TERMS AT BEST, SO I SUGGEST THAT THIS LITTLE GUY HERE DOESN'T DIE!"

"Little guy?" Pataki asked.

"Yes, little. Miniscule, even!" she laughed. "NOW, STEP AWAY FROM THE HOUSE, OR THE PRETTY-FACE GETS IT!"

"Oh, pretty-face. See, that one makes mind-sense. I am clearly a 'pretty-face'." Pataki smirked. "IF I DIE, TURAGA MATAU WILL HAVE AN ANGRY-FIT AND A HALF! THE LE-METRU GUARD-FORCES WILL BE HERE WITHIN MINUTES! DO AS SHE SAYS!" Pataki chimed in, helping the performance.

"Hey, thanks! I appreciate that!" Talamh walked away from the window and put Pataki down.

"Anyway…little guy? We're exactly the same size! In fact…" Pataki wiggled until he could stand up the ropes. "I'm slightly taller than you!" he said, being able to peer just over her mask.

"Well, yeah, stature wise…but when it comes to actual strength…" She lifted him above her head, and paraded him about the room. "Tiny. Miniscule." She laughed.

"Okay, but you're an Onu-Matoran; you have an unfair good-advantage!" Pataki glared at her.

"That is true." Talamh smiled. "Doesn't matter though. I'd probably be stronger than you anyway."

"…I have some Kanohi-masks on me. I need you to grab my Kanohi Huna. It's a Noble one. Dark red. Can you take it out, take my Tryna off, and put it on me?" Pataki asked politely.

"…why?"

"Because Huna are great for making mad-angry faces."

Talamh chuckled. "I like you. You're an entertaining hostage. See, most hostages usually whine about how the ropes itch. You? You whine about how you want to glare at me." She grabbed the mask from behind him. "This mask?" she asked as she took off his Tryna.

"Yes, that mask." Pataki waited until she was right about to put the mask on him. "I really am sad-sorry for this."

"For what?" A swift blow knocked Talamh across the room, and the Huna out of her hand. A sharp 'thunk' followed as her head slammed into a wall, knocking her out.

"I am just really sad-sorry about that." Pataki frowned. "I hate to hit pretty lady-maidens." He gripped the Huna with his feet and slowly started to cut the ropes with the bottom of the mask.

* * *

_Some time later, in a different place…_

* * *

"So, I'm happy-glad to see you're up-awake." Pataki said as Talamh opened up her eyes.

"What?" Talamh tried to move her arms and legs, but found them bound to a wall by vines. "Huh…guess you're even better at tying knots then I am."

"I'm a tree-walker. We have to get good at knot tying, or we fall." Pataki remembered his days of swinging in the trees. "I miss Mata Nui. Metru Nui's very happy-fun though." Pataki smiled and stared at Talamh. "Metru Nui has a lot of things that Mata Nui doesn't. Oh, here's something I don't think-remember Mata Nui having: lady-maidens stealing Nuva Symbols!" he growled.

"I stole a Nuva Symbol, so what? Nothing was lost and nothing was gained by anyone, the Nuva Symbol didn't fall into the wrong hands, and everyone is fine!" she said.

"You're ever-lucky that nothing was gained or lost. You're ever-lucky the Nuva Symbol didn't fall into the wrong hands. And you're incredible-ever-lucky that everyone is fine!" he yelled at her. "Do you know all the things that could've happened if you drop-lost the Nuva Symbol? If you sold it for a few widgets on the sale-market?!"

"Yes. Which is why I wasn't going to do those things!" she yelled back. "It's a harmless prank I do all the time. I steal something important, I keep it safe, and a little while later, I return it!"

"…harmless prank? You think thief-stealing the Nuva Symbol is a laugh-joke?! I ought to forget-leave you down here." he growled.

"Where are we anyway?" Talamh asked, looking around.

"The Archives. Pretty down-low, too." Pataki walked over to a nearby ladder and looked up. "If I had to guess, I'd say were only 5 layers above the Fikou Web."

"…pointless to ask, but are you going to let me go?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

"If it's pointless to ask, then why are you asking?" He began to climb the ladder.

"A girl can dream, can't she?" Talamh sighed. She resigned herself to her fate, and waited for escaped Rahi to come and get her. Hopefully it'd be something that could knock her unconscious before eating her.

Pataki popped his head back down and stared at her. She had her eyes closed. She was waiting.

"Alright, you're a brilliant fake-actor." He climbed back down. "Now, I need something from you, so I certainly wouldn't leave you to beast-Rahi. That's just fear-scare tactics!" He looked up at her as he undid the ropes. "You could've broken out of these any time. You're an Onu-Matoran, after all."

"I know I could've broken them." she said. "And you knew that I knew, didn't you?"

Pataki didn't respond, only continued undoing the ropes. "You're free now. Quick-climb to the surface."

"…no reporting me to the Onu-Matoran guard?"

"No."

"Reporting me to Turaga Whenua?"

"I'm sure he already knows. If he doesn't, then this can be our secret."

"And you already took back the Nuva Symbol?"

"If you don't put it back, I might come back for you. But I trust you." Pataki smiled.

"Well…wow, thanks! I wasn't expecting you to be this kind." Talamh smiled back.

"I'm always kind to the lady-maidens. Especially the pretty ones." He winked at her.

"I think I know who you are…you're the person this note was for!" She pulled out a note. "Stole it. It might not be for you, but it more than likely is."

"…you stole it?" Pataki said, astonished.

"Yep." She laughed. "Don't think the poor sap I stole it from even knew!"

"That's it. You've thief-stolen two things from the people. I'll thief-steal two things from you." He leaned over to her, and nabbed the note.

"Hey!" Talamh tried to grab it back. "I was going to give it to you anyway…wait; you said you would steal two things. The second?"

"I'm just assuming I haven't quick-nabbed it already, but…" he leaned over, kissed her on both cheeks, and smiled. "I safe-know I have it now."

Talamh blushed. "That was…that was…" She grabbed Pataki and hugged him as tight as she could. "You are so charming!"

"I know. Please put me down." Pataki tried to wiggle out of her death-grip.

"Bye, you adorable little thing!" Talamh climbed up the ladder.

"Same to you!" Pataki laughed. "Oh, I'm good-fine as a lady-charmer. Let's see now…Po-Metru?!"

Okay, so, being friends with Tulran hadn't stopped Pataki from being well-liked in all of Metru Nui. But, things could get a little tense in Po-Metru. Onu-Matoran women were bad enough with their strength, but Po-Matoran women were quick to anger, and very snarky too.

"Sculpted-maiden...tan Komau, probably a Great one…her name's Cathoir." Pataki sighed. "Hewkii, I've never seen you plan anything so well…Hewkii, you didn't organize this, did you?"

* * *

_Po-Metru…a carver's shop…_

* * *

"Look, I know you're very busy with all the other commissions you've gotten, but this is very important!" A young Po-Matoran said to Cathoir. Her Komau (yes, it was indeed a Great one) was starting to twitch. She had been dealing with this pest all day.

"I don't do commissions for my enemies." Cathoir said once more. She chipped away at a block of stone, carving out every detail with amazing precision.

"I'm not your enemy!" he said.

"No, Wivitt, you're not. But the friend that you're doing this for..." She chipped a little faster now, and with more power.

"Look, I know it's hard to forgive him for what he did, but he's trying to make up for it! It was an accident anyway! I'm just asking for an arm from you. That's all Tulran-" A loud 'boom' could be heard as Cathoir brought down her hammer through the small sculpture she was making.

"Get out of my shop. His name is not to be said here." She pointed to the door.

"Look, just because he did, doesn't mean he was trying to. All he needs is the pieces, and he's only asking for one from each builder he's commissioning! He's going to assemble it himself, and present it in the Coliseum!" Wivitt stared at Cathoir. "Please, Cathoir, all I'm asking for is a Kanohi Kakama. I know it's on his behalf, and you despise him, like everybody else here does. But please, please, do it."

"Leave the designs here and get out of my shop." She sighed. "I will think about it. And I'm doing this because I love work. Not for him!"

"Thanks, Cathoir." Wivitt walked out and bumped into Pataki. "I wasn't expecting you here."

"I wasn't expecting to look-see you, either, Wivitt!" Pataki smiled and shook his friend's hand. "Good to look-see you. I have business!" Pataki walked into the shop.

We can talk about what Wivitt does, and we'll get into more detail with him later. For now? We will be charming Po-Matoran women.

"Are you Cathoir?" Pataki asked. "Famous stone-maiden? Amazing with intricate detail?"

"Although I appreciate the compliments, flattery doesn't work here. I function on business, not friendship. State yours, or leave." She began chipping away at a new block.

"Oh, I'm hurt-injured! No compliments? Even from I, ever-quick, ever-charming, and ever-handsome, Pataki the Le-Matoran?" Pataki smirked as she turned around.

"I have never heard of you. So no, no compliments." She said, looking totally adamant.

"And you live in Po-Metru, correct?" Pataki asked.

"Yes. I occasionally go out of town for some commissions, but that's rare." She chipped away at the statue.

"But you've never heard of me? Even after The Incident?" Cathoir twitched at those words.

"…out. If you have any relation to The Incident and are not a Po-Matoran, then you get out of my shop." She pointed to the door.

"But there's something I need from you!" Pataki said.

"I don't care. I was in a bad mood before, and you've gone and made it worse." She chipped away at the statue more, until it resembled a small insect Rahi, with a long proboscis. "Do you know what this is a statue of?"

"It's a Sand Snipe. They're annoying Rahi-beasts, and incredibly stupid." Pataki continued to look at the statue.

She then showed him a small statue of him.

"That's me! Well done, that is an ever-good likeness!" Pataki clapped.

"Do you know the difference between these two creatures?" she asked.

"One is annoying and stupid…" Pataki stopped for a brief moment, allowing her to say he was correct.

"And the other is a sand snipe." She threw him out of her shop. "And one of them is allowed in my shop!"

"That isn't even good-funny!" Pataki shouted.

She ignored him and walked back inside to work on her statues.

"Well, what do I do now?" Pataki looked to a statue of Hewkii. "Oh, have I got a thought-plan!"

* * *

_Shortly after some paint drying and a mask change…_

* * *

"Hello?" 'Hewkii' walked into Cathoir's shop.

"Ah, Hewkii. Your most recent commission isn't quite finished. I should be done with it tomorrow." Cathoir chipped at another small block.

"Well, that isn't what I came to talk about. It's about the Sculpture Fields. I think one of your statues is missing." 'Hewkii' told her.

"Which one?!" She was suddenly quite angry.

"It's one of Toa Pohatu." he said. "I'm not sure when it was taken, but it was there yesterday, and now it's not!"

"…take me to the crime scene." 'Hewkii' was happy to oblige.

* * *

_The Sculpture Fields, in a strangely barren part…_

* * *

"Hewkii, this is not where I put my statue." Cathoir said.

"I know." he said. "This is bald-land."

"'Bald-land'? Hewkii, you've been hanging around the Le-Matoran too much!" she laughed.

"Have I now?" he laughed. "Funny thing is, I am a Le-Matoran!" Pataki removed his Kakama, and threw it off a cliff. "I make it a promise not to mimic Hewkii, or any other close associates. But, you quick-drove me to this. I was expecting you to be angry, not as cold as an ice-queen!" He put on his Kanohi Tryna and ripped off a few layers of paint on him.

"YOU! I told you to leave me alone!" she said.

"No, you told me to forget-leave your shop. We aren't in your shop." Pataki grabbed her hand. "I told you, I need something from you! It might be a letter-note, or a said-message, but it's something that someone told-gave to you, probably today!"

"He said it was for a 'special Matoran'. How are you special? How do I know you aren't trying to hunt that person down?" Cathoir struggled against Pataki's grip.

"Guess I have to look-show you then!" Pataki jumped off the cliff, with Cathoir in tow.

"You're insane!" she screamed.

"Nope, I just like fun!" They landed atop a Kikanalo, who had Pataki's Kakama resting on its head. "Thanks for keeping it trust-safe for me, Rahi-brother!" He took his mask back from the Kikanalo, and then lightly kicked it in the side. "Let's quick-run to you-know-where!"

The Kikanalo roared, and then ran off towards another area of the Sculpture Fields.

"Where are we going?" Cathoir asked.

"Oh, a special place." Pataki smiled. "Nothing much. Just special."

"And here we are!" Pataki patted the Kikanalo on the head, telling it to stop. "Welcome to the Pataki Treasury!"

"Unbelievable!" Cathoir stared out at a least 3 dozen statues. "I think I know the carvers who made these! You're really that famous?"

"Were it not for me, Tulran might still be quick-running amok, and The Incident could've been bad-worse." Pataki smiled as he looked at all the statues, each in a different pose. "Earned-got me some nice words from the carvers."

"Po-Matoran wouldn't build this many statues for anyone…I'm convinced. You're special." Cathoir grumbled. "But I still don't know you're the guy I'm supposed to give it to."

"Oh, I forgot how ever-stubborn Po-Matoran are." he sighed. "Did he give you my name? The Kanohi I wear? Any news-information about what I do, how I look, how I act?"

"He said that you were 'a special Matoran', and that I would 'know you when I saw you'." she smirked. "I've seen you. But I don't know you…"

"Oh, you really are colder than an ice-queen." he laughed. "What do I have to do convince you?"

"Something miraculous. More miraculous than throwing me off a cliff." she said.

"I could fling-throw you off _two_ cliffs!" he said. "No, that won't do…" He paced in circles, thinking of something miraculous, but charming, to do. He charmed Talamh with intimidation and forgiveness, Kohra with adrenaline and new experiences, and with Teahi—well, Teahi already knew of him, and he was also just that good. So, how was he to charm this sculpted-maiden?

"Hey, do you see that guy up there?" Cathoir pointed to a cliff hanging over the entrance.

"What guy?" He looked to the cliff. "Oh yes, I look-see him. What's he doing?"

What he was doing was pushing a boulder onto the entrance. He succeeded in doing so, and Pataki's Kikanalo only just avoided being crushed. Of course, the Kikanalo was on one side of the boulder, and the two Matoran on the other (which would be the trapped side).

"Rahi-brother!" Pataki yelled, fearing his friend had been crushed. He heard a loud roar in response. "Oh, that's ever-good!" He breathed a sigh of relief.

"We're stuck!" Cathoir said. "We're going to die, because you wanted to prove you were special!"

"I am special!" he said. "I don't have to prove it. I just had to prove it to _you_!"

"Are you pinning this on me?" she growled.

"No, I'm just saying, if you put a little more trust-faith in me." he trailed off.

"You _are_ pinning this on me!" she yelled. "This is entirely your fault! You're the one who decided to jump off the cliff, and you dragged me along!"

"I did do that. But I wouldn't have had to if you believed me!" he sighed. "Never mind. Fight-arguing doesn't get us anywhere. Do you have a hammer with you?"

"Yes?" She pulled it from her belt. "Why?"

Pataki took the hammer, and smashed a nearby statue's leg with it. "Because these are too heavy to lift when they're whole-together."

Cathoir was in shock. He had just destroyed one of the most beautiful statues she had ever seen. The intricate detail put into the statue. The sheer amount of time it must have taken it to sculpt it!

"But-why? that one was dedicated to you!" she shouted.

"They're _all_ dedicated to me. But I'd rather you survive than these statues." He picked up the shattered stones from the statue, and threw them into a pile near one of the walls.

"Why? These statues are so much more beautiful than—" Pataki stopped her sentence with a stern glare.

"Don't finish-end that sentence. I know it's not true." He smashed more statues, and continued piling rocks, slowly building a staircase. "You're a pretty lady-maiden. Don't doubt that. Ever."

"Don't you want to survive, too?" she asked.

"Well, yes, but you come to think-mind first." he said. "I always think of the lady-maidens before myself."

"Oh, what a gentleman." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, actually. I stand for chivalry, justice, and the proper good-treatment of lady-maidens." He struck one final statue down, leaving only a fourth of the statues in the field. "And to prove it, allow me to carry you to the top of this staircase!"

"You call that pile of rocks a staircase? There's no effort, no heart, no spirit put into it! I mean really—hey!" She was now in the arms of the Le-Matoran.

"You're feather-light for a Po-Matoran!" He laughed as he carried her. "I could put you on my shoulders and I'd still be able to lift-carry you with ease!"

"Don't put me on your shoulders. This is fine." She blushed, and told herself it was from the embarrassment.

"Why are you red-blushing?" Pataki asked as he reached the final step. "Embarrassed to be carried by someone as handsome as me?"

"No, just embarrassed from being carried." she said.

"Keep telling yourself that." He laughed as she blushed harder. "Don't worry; I won't love-kiss you without permission!"

Cathoir looked away from Pataki.

"Hey!" She now noticed that they were walking on flat ground and not a slant. "We finished walking up the steps! You can put me down now!"

"I'm sad-sorry, but that's a no." He continued carrying her across the Sculpture Fields. "I'm just quick-carrying you back to your shop, that's all. We'll be there faster than you can say 'Kikanalo is my Rahi-brother, and I hope he's here!'"

"Kikanalo is my Rahi-brother and I hope he's-" Cathoir was suddenly lifted even higher in the air, as both she and Pataki were picked up by a Kikanalo. It bounded across the Sculpture Fields quickly, and they had reached the shop within only two minutes (which was not enough time for Cathoir to compose herself and finish the sentence).

"I told you!" Pataki laughed. He patted the Kikanalo they were riding on the head, and jumped off, Cathoir still in his arms. "Thanks Rahi-brother. Go to your friends, and tell them Pataki is back to tame them!"

The Kikanalo licked Pataki and Cathoir, barked with happiness, and ran off to where the other Kikanalo roamed.

"I hate Kikanalo." Cathoir growled as Rahi-drool dripped down one side of her Kanohi.

"But they happy-love you!" Pataki laughed, Rahi-drool dripping down his Kanohi as well. He slowly put Cathoir back on her feet, and then began to walk off.

"WAIT!" Cathoir shouted.

"Hm?" He turned back to look at her.

She wiped her Kanohi off with a rag, and then threw it at Pataki, making sure it hit him right between the eyes. "That's for taking me on two Kikanalo rides!" She then threw a note to him. "And that's for proving that you're special."

"Well." Pataki wiped his Kanohi off with the towel. He walked back to Cathoir. "Thank you for the note. I have a gift for you. This," he knelt on one knee, gripped her hand, and kissed it. "Is for being an incredibly stubborn, but very entertaining, and _very_ pretty, sculpted-maiden."

Pataki ran off, leaving a strangely satisfied Cathoir to ponder about what to do.

"Better get my mind off of him." Cathoir walked to her commissions table, looking for anything to build. "A Kanohi Kakama…why not?" She grabbed the blueprints, entirely forgetting who it was_really_ commissioned for, not even bothering to look at the name on the paper.

* * *

_Somewhere in Ko-Metru at about the same time…_

* * *

"I appreciate the use of your telescope, Jaa." Wivitt said as he looked across all the Metru.

Jaa nodded and left to go do other important work, not involving a telescope.

Wivitt was a close friend of Tulran's. Another friend Tulran had made during The Incident. Wivitt had befriended Tulran for two reasons; 1, Tulran would never be able to talk to another Po-Matoran again without a "middle-Matoran" as it were, to talk for him, and 2, he believed that Tulran didn't do it on purpose (which he hadn't). Due to this, although Wivitt is not shunned by the Po-Matoran community, he is not well-liked in it. Wivitt wore an orange Kanohi Kualsi, which had been a gift from one of the Turaga as his former mask had been stolen. Although his original mask was recovered, he chose to keep his Kualsi, having decided it looked better.

"Oh, hello! Pataki is dealing with Cathoir." He saw Pataki run off into the distance after getting close to her for a brief moment. "That crafty Le-Matoran." Wivitt chuckled. He pointed the telescope towards Ta-Metru, at Tulran's home. He saw Tulran dealing with a Po-Matoran deliverer, who was sent to give Tulran the left leg to his statue, though due to the fact that he, like most Po-Matoran, hated Tulran, he was being very stubborn about it. "Well, I've got business to handle!"

Wivitt ran off towards Ta-Metru, and accidentally set the telescope 0.1 bio to the left of its original position. Jaa would be furious when he came back.

* * *

_Somewhere along the border between Ta-Metru and the Coliseum…_

* * *

"Tulran, how do you anger other Po-Matoran so quickly?" Wivitt grumbled as he trudged along towards Tulran's house.

However, seeing as we can't get the Toa Stones without something either humorous or dangerous happening, Wivitt was suddenly attacked by a Ranama, which are very aggressive creatures (especially if they haven't eaten). The Ranama attacked Wivitt because he had entered its hunting grounds (which was anywhere the Ranama was), and so, he was now considered prey.

However, a strong kick to the side of its face made it focus on some _other_ prey.

"Hello! I'm Toa Pohatu. I play Kolhii and save Matoran." Pohatu cracked his knuckles. "And I don't see any Kolhii sticks around."

The Ranama croaked, and then jumped at Pohatu. Pohatu ripped out a piece of the ground, and threw it at the Ranama, knocking it down. Using his elemental powers, Pohatu then lifted up the stone into the air, and slammed it continually into the Ranama until it passed out. He picked up the Ranama, and using his Kakama, ran all the way to the sea, which he promptly threw the Ranama into.

"Take that, amphibian! No one messes with Toa Pohatu's villagers! Except for Toa Pohatu himself. Which is me, by the way!" He quickly ran back to Wivitt, checking to see if the Matoran had been injured by the Ranama in any way.

"Toa Pohatu! Thank you!" Wivitt said. "You saved me!"

"Oh, aren't Toa supposed to do that? Save Matoran?" Pohatu laughed. "I must have been doing it wrong all this time!"

"Really, Toa Pohatu, I can't thank you enough!" Wivitt got up and continued walking towards Tulran's home. "And I'm really sorry, but I have a friend who's having business trouble."

"Who's this 'friend' that you speak of, Wivitt?" Pohatu asked.

"You know my name!" Wivitt said. "A Toa knows my name!" Wivitt then noticed Pohatu's confused stare. He coughed and recomposed himself, not wanting to be embarrassed in front of a Toa. "Ah, my friend is-say, do you remember 'The Incident'?"

"Of course. All the Toa do! We could've sworn Makuta was coming back!" Pohatu laughed. "It's gone down in history as the 4th worst incident to strike Metru Nui, and the 2nd worst incident to strike Po-Metru!"

"Yes, well…" Wivitt sighed. "Do you remember the Matoran who started that?"

"He was a Ta-Matoran, but I can't recall his name." Pohatu's eyes seemed slightly angrier than usual, when he remembered the Matoran.

"Well, his name is…his name is Tulran." Wivitt said. "And he happens to be my friend."

"Wait; did you say 'Tulran'?" Pohatu remembered that name. Not from The Incident though. He remembered it from the talk with the Turaga and the other Toa yesterday. He also remembered Turaga Onewa frowning at the name. "No. No, no, no! That was the Matoran Tahu got sent to speak to! Not him! Him? The one responsible for The Incident! Really?! Oh, Mata Nui, tell me it isn't true!"

Wivitt raised an eyebrow at the mention of Toa Tahu having to speak to Tulran, but decided it was best not to ask questions and just leave. He once again began walking towards Tulran's home, and was once again stopped by Pohatu.

"Listen; take this to the Great Temple tomorrow." He handed Wivitt a brown Toa Stone. Pohatu then held his head in his hands and began to weep. "Why? Why him, of all Ta-Matoran, why him?!"

Wivitt continued to ignore Pohatu's sobbing, deciding that the Toa of Stone had either lost his mind, or was probably the smartest being in the universe right now.

Pohatu could only cry and be terrified of what Tulran did as a Matoran, and imagining what he could do as a Toa? It almost destroyed his mind.

* * *

_Tulran's house…_

* * *

"Look, I know that the project was commissioned by Wivitt, but that's only because no carver in Po-Metru would take a project from me, unless they wanted to be shunned!" Tulran said. "If it helps, I can pay you double, okay? I need this as part of my apology to you and every other Po-Matoran." Tulran went inside and grabbed all the widgets he had. "Seriously, what will it take it take for you to give me that leg?"

"An arm." the Po-Matoran said with a smirk.

"Why do Po-Matoran have to be so stubborn?" Tulran sighed.

"Look, this statue was commissioned by Wivitt. The blueprints were given to the carver by Wivitt. So unless Wivitt shows up and claims the leg, you aren't getting it!" the Po-Matoran said.

"Hey! Guess what Po-Matoran showed up?" Wivitt said as he walked up to Tulran and the delivery Matoran. "Listen, this leg may have been commissioned by me, and I may have given the blueprints to the carver, but the blueprints were made by Tulran, and the money for the commission was given by Tulran. So, really, the leg does belong to him."

"Uh-huh. Still, it's addressed to Wivitt, not Tulran." The Po-Matoran took out a small paper. "So unless you sign this, I can't give it to either of you."

"Fine." Wivitt signed the paper, and the Po-Matoran finally gave the leg to Tulran.

"Thanks, Wivitt!" Tulran said, sighing with relief. "And thank you too, Po-Matoran, for delivering the leg."

"My name is Mitiku." he growled. "And I don't need your thanks." Mitiku walked off, going to deliver more statues to other people.

"I didn't know Po-Matoran hated me _that _much." Tulran frowned.

"They do." Wivitt frowned. "Oh, good news though, Cathoir might do the Kanohi for one of the statues."

"YES!" Tulran shouted.

"Tulran, it was a 'might', not a 'yes'." Wivitt said.

"A 'might' is far better than a 'no'!" Tulran said. "Not to mention, coming from Cathoir, that's incredible!"

"What's special about Cathoir?" Wivitt asked. "I've seen other carvers who do better work than her."

"HA! Better work than Cathoir?" Tulran laughed. "Impossible! On the surface, Cathoir's work may look as simple as any other carver's, but if you look closely, you can see every single detail perfectly carved into each bit of her statues! She carves and sculpts like no Matoran I have ever seen!"

"She really despises you." Wivitt said.

"I know." Tulran said, frowning. "I'm pretty sure all my heroes despise me."

* * *

_Ga-Metru, the docks…_

* * *

Pataki stared at the boat, waiting. He was waiting for it to dock. Why? Because he was waiting for a Le-Metru girl to finish traveling.

"Come on…" Pataki sighed. "Do I have to quick-swim and go get her?"

The girl looked out at the docks, and saw an old friend's face.

"PATAKI!" she shouted.

"I know, tree-skirt, I know!" he shouted back. "Now come ashore!"

She laughed, her teal Rau (surprise, it was Great) gleaming in the setting sun. She rowed the boat to the docks and tied it up. "Your Chutespeak bad-rusty, friend!" she smiled. "You travel wide-far; leave us tree-skirts sad-bored!"

"Come now, Rakaumu!" he chuckled. "Cut the fake-act! I know you've traveled even long-farther than I have! You can just imitate Chutespeak better than I can!"

"Oh, thank Mata Nui!" she sighed. "As much as I happy-love our fellow villagers, speaking in such a mangled way…" Rakaumu shivered. "I won't say there's not a primal good-delight to be had in it, but it makes me feel so unsophisticated."

"I know, Rakaumu, I know!" he smiled. "I heart-feel the same way!"

"How long have you been gone-away from Le-Metru?" she asked. "Seems like your Chutespeak is even rustier than usual."

"I've been gone since…I think leaf-dawn. I visit now and again, but it's generally rare." He frowned and thought about it. "I should visit later."

"No, you should home-visit now!" She grabbed his arm and led him towards a nearby Moto-Hub. "Someone told me to show you something!"

"I know! It's why I'm here!" he said. "Well, that and to see a pretty tree-sister!"

"Pataki, flattery will get you quick-nowhere." she responded. "Of course, the compliment is appreciated."

"I was hoping it would be!" Pataki smirked.

* * *

"So, how is it, being back in a Moto-Hub?" Rakaumu asked.

"Makes me feel old-nostalgic. You?" Pataki said. He stared at the controls to the Moto-Hub. It was amazing, being back in a Moto-Hub. It wasn't even Le-Metru, and it still felt like home. It had been a while.

"Eh, much the same." Rakaumu looked at a nearby chute and smiled. "Say, you know what else I remember-miss?"

"Chute Jumping?" he smiled. She nodded. "Oh, I have been away far too long!"

He and Rakaumu ran into a chute leading to Ta-Metru, and about halfway through, they leapt out of it, right into a chute to the right. This chute was a delivery chute between Ga-Metru and Po-Metru, and it was currently filled to the brim with various packages and parcels. Pataki gripped onto a rather large one, and Rakaumu was not too far behind on a box of her own.

"Having glad-fun yet, Pataki?" Rakaumu yelled to him.

"You know it, tree-sister!" He laughed. "It's been an old-long time!" He jumped off the package, and dropped into a chute to Onu-Metru.

Rakaumu dropped not long after, a little in front of him now. "Still think you can package-surf?"

"Now there's a slow-thought if I ever heard one!" Pataki grinned and found another sizable package to latch onto. "You even deep-think about that one?"

"Who says I had to?" She laughed, clinging to a new, smaller box. "Without a quick-think, I can figure you're bad at package-surfing."

"Now, speak-say what you will about my Chutespeak, but anyone who insults my package-surfing is a know-nothing!" Pataki climbed his package. "So, let's just look-see who's better!"

"A battle-match, Pataki?" Rakaumu stared at him, an amused smile plastered on her face. "In package-surfing?"

"Yes!" He now stood atop his package, keeping perfect balance, and a hard press. "First one to Le-Metru wins! With old-rules in place, of course."

Now this was interesting. Package-surfing was nothing new to either of them, but typically it was a match of who could stand on a package without falling off too many times. You could jump from package to package, but you were only permitted three falls (that is, dropping from one package without landing on another). But a race? That spiced things up a bit; a test of chute-map skill, and of package-surfing skill.

"I like this challenge." She smiled. "Sounds proper singsong!"

"Your promise-answer, then?" Pataki had a smirk on his lips, and a fire in his eyes.

So did Rakaumu. "You're battle-matched, friend!" She jumped from her box to a larger package, rocketing by. It was perfect dismount, followed by a perfect landing; she was properly balanced right when her feet touched down. "Ready-start!" she yelled, flying down the chute.

She had a head-start now! "You think-cheater!" he yelled. He jumped from his package down to the chute below. It was a faster one, but he would have to get to a higher one at some point; it led to Ko-Metru. He knew that she would be dropping into one not far down the line. Somehow, he had to reach another route.

His feet landed, somewhat unsteadily, but he kept his balance nice enough. The crate he landed on was a little wider than it was long. It would probably flip. He'd have to switch to another one, but nothing seemed of proper size for him. The crate was shifting already.

A smaller, but thankfully longer, metal box was coming up behind him, and quick. He jumped, and landed on its tip, rather awkwardly. He looked around, checking for Rakaumu, and as he expected, she was jumping, to a slightly lower chute, just to the left. He was making a turn now, and he ran the risk of missing the right chute if he took it. But he needed it for the speed; turns always built up the most speed.

Right at the corner, he flung himself off the metal box, and quickly planted his feet down onto another delivery. This one, cylindrical. An annoyance, unless he could keep really good balance.

Rakaumu was not far behind him. No package-surfer could find a fast one like she could. She knew all the ins and outs of boxes, and understood what made a fast box, a slow one, a balanced one; her one flaw was that she couldn't stay on one for too long. She always managed to tip hers somehow, no matter how balanced it was. But she was good enough to switch from package to package quickly before she fell.

"Doing good-balance there, Rakaumu?" he taunted, as she rode along and past him. "Not to tricky-tippy, no?"

"Oh, I'm great-fine, thanks for asking!" she yelled. She jumped off hers, and found a slower box. "You?"

"As glad-happy as ever!" he laughed.

Pataki knew one of two things had to happen; she had to be in a chute with bad packages to win, or he had to get her off the right path. The current chute led to central Ga-Metru, but after a while, it took a turn right next to a chute to Po-Metru. That chute eventually wound up right over a chute to Le-Metru.

But that turn also led into a southern Ta-Metru chute, just below the Po-Metru chute. If she got a bad launch, of if she remembered wrong, he was almost guaranteed victory! Deciding this would be the best method, and far easier than finding junky packages, he jumped to another box, smaller and faster, and started speeding off, around the corner.

After he went around the corner, with Rakaumu close behind, he could see the turn; not far. It was less than a kio off, and closing in fast. The turn was right there! Rakaumu had not caught up to him, and they were both ready to jump. Finally, the turn came, and they launched themselves off. Pataki's hopes were fulfilled, as Rakaumu hadn't launched with enough speed to gain height. She ended up in the Ta-Metru chute. Best of all, she hadn't landed on a package! She had almost grabbed one, but ended up losing her grip, and she had to wait! She wasn't gaining much speed on her own.

He crashed through the Po-Metru chute, and landed on a decent crate. It was the perfect shape too, and flawless for package-surfing. He raced off down the chute, with one last look down; it was blurred and distorted by the water, but he could see Rakaumu had finally managed to get her footing, and was surfing once more. There was no way for her to get up to the Po-Metru chute, and there weren't any Le-Metru chutes she could access along the way! Pataki had practically one. A few kio later, and Pataki saw his next destination; a chute to Western Le-Metru. It was easy to reach, and a simple jump had gotten him into the chute and on a container, no trouble.

He reached Le-Metru not long after, with Le-Matoran racing from one place to another, through the halls and walkways of Le-Metru, as they were prone to do. However, he was quite astounded to see Rakaumu already there, chatting with Vira.

"Race-win by being ever-quick?" Vira was laughing as he spoke with Rakaumu. "Battle-beat Pataki! Battle-beat Pataki!" He was almost rolling on the floor with laughter.

"What's the joy-laughter for?" Pataki shouted to them. He walked over, and shook Rakaumu's hand. "A good battle-match, by the way."

"Thanks." Rakaumu was still laughing with Vira. "I was just know-telling Vira about what a know-nothing you were in the race."

"HA! Know-nothing you are. Long-forgot cross-chute!" Vira exclaimed.

"Cross-chute?" Pataki pondered on the matter. Oh! The cross-chute! It was directly beneath the Ta-Metru chute, and it crossed between Le-Metru and Onu-Metru. It was made to save space, and different parts of the chutes were locked depending on the time. "But I was sure the way to Le-Metru through it was long-shut by this time…"

"At this day-time?" Rakaumu said. "Yes. Doesn't mean you can't use it. Just a quick-jump from one part of the cross-chute to the other."

"Truly know-nothing!" The Gukko-rider laughed again. "Ever-forgetting cross-chutes! Huge-big mistake, tree-brother!"

"Couldn't have said it good-better myself, Vira." She shook hands with him. "Singsong day to you, tree-brother."

"Singsong-day, ever-smart tree-sister!" Vira walked off, still snickering. "Bad-worse package-surfing, Pataki! Better-train!"

"Well happy-thanks to you too, Vira!" Pataki waved goodbye to the other Le-Matoran. He sighed and turned back to Rakaumu. "What's our next stop, Rakaumu?"

"Haven't a guess-clue." she said with a shrug.

"Not hiding anything?" he asked. "No special-secrets?"

"…someone _may_ have been told to bring you to a hide-secret place." She began to walk off, a smile on her face. "But I couldn't possibly think-know anything about that."

"Rakaumu, please? I'm on a travel-quest of sorts, and it's very important. I think it's important, anyway." Pataki ran in front of her, got down on his knees and grabbed her hand. "I'm ready to beg. I will be ever-grateful, I promise."

"When you put it like that…" She lifted Pataki up off the ground, and led him away, weaving through the many Le-Matoran. "I'll do it. You favor-owe me, though."

"I might just ever-owe you for this, Rakaumu!" Pataki said. He began to think to himself. _Who went to all this plan-trouble? Who involved all these lady-maidens? Who knows me well enough to know that their plan would work with lady-maidens?_

He racked his mind, thinking of all the people he knew. Rakaumu raised an eyebrow as Pataki closed his eyes, and remained silent, for a surprisingly long time.

"Deep-thinking, Pataki?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes. Just wondering. who planned this?"

"I'd tell you, but it'd ruin the mystery." she said.

"I prefer it this way, Rakaumu. It's fine." He went back to thinking.

_Can't be Hewkii's smart-plan. Too complicated. Tulran's been ever-busy these days. Too much work on his plate. Was it one of the lady-maidens? _He thought back to all the things he heard._Okoth could've made up whoever 'he' was, but she seemed truth-honest. None of them. Who?!_

He'd find out soon enough. They continued weaving their way through the crowd, Rakaumu focused on her destination, and Pataki focused on his thoughts. Despite the clamor of Le-Metru all around them, for the two, it was remarkably silent.

* * *

Eventually, they reached the location. It was something like a shrine, though Pataki had a vision of a grander, if only somewhat ruined, temple. It was an abandoned Moto-Hub, lit by torches, and filled with vines. Down a long line of torches, there sat a note on a small table. Pataki looked to the table, and then back to Rakaumu.

"I can't help you. This is your travel-quest." She waved goodbye, and walked out of the Moto-Hub. "Good luck."

"Thanks." He looked back to the note on the table. It seemed too simple. There would be a trap of some kind, surely!

He had to risk it. He walked down the path of candles, and to the table. Slowly, his hand shaking, he reached for the note. It was in his hands. Nothing happened. But that was…that was so anticlimactic! So simple! Why go to all this trouble to have something like _this_ at the end?!

Pataki sighed, and read the note.

"'A clever-prank, if I do say so myself. I bet it caused you a lot of bad-trouble!'" Pataki almost ripped the note, but he looked down to the signature. It was Toa Lewa's Kanohi, smiling. "Toa Lewa?!"

"That's right, tree-child!" Pataki turned, and there was Lewa, standing behind him. "Like I wrote-said, a clever-prank!"

"Why put me through all this, Toa-hero?" he asked. "It's an honor…but why? I just can't think of a reason!"

"Because I am Toa Lewa, the mystery-king of know-nothingness, and a Toa of Trouble if there ever was one!" The Toa of Air struck a pose and began to laugh. "And the other Toa were all old-boring in what they did. They just quick-gave the Toa Stones to their Matoran. But not me!"

"Toa Stones?" Pataki asked. "Like for Toa-heroes?"

"Yes, just like that!" He opened his hand to the Matoran, and a glowing green stone rested in his palm. "This travel-quest earned you the right."

"By seducing lady-maidens, I proved my hero-worth?" Pataki stared at the stone, before grabbing it. "Sounds singsong to me!"

"HAHA!" Lewa clapped his hands. "I always know-say it! Toa Lewa's Matoran are the best Matoran!" He bent down to the Matoran, and looked into his eyes. "But before I have a laugh-party, I need to tell you where to go. Tomorrow, at the Great Temple, you'll need to take this. You'll meet the rest of the new Toa-heroes. Prepare yourself."

"Thank you." Pataki nodded, and briefly bowed to the Toa. He then left the Moto-Hub. "It has been a true-honor to meet you, Toa-hero Lewa!"

"True-honor to meet you, lady-charmer Pataki!" Lewa waved goodbye. Pataki left, and Lewa fell back with a sigh. "Pohatu, must you always be the horror-bringer? The Incident-maker, a Toa? And that Le-Matoran's ever-friend?!" He shook his head, smiling, though whether in joy or to try and forget his fears, he wasn't sure. "It'll be great-material for the comedy-chroniclers though. They'll have a laugh-time, for certain!"

* * *

A Word from the Author:

YO! As some of you Bionicle Fans know, a long time ago, I started a crappy, self-insert, Bionicle fic. Well, I rebooted it. Boom. You're welcome. Okay, maybe you don't like it, but still, you're welcome.

All the characters are rewritten, different, and hopefully better. Tulran isn't me any more-no, my Self-Moc is later on in the story. If you want to check this out on the Custom Bionicle Wiki, he'll probably get an article at some point. Everyone's seen change, I think. Maybe. Perhaps.

A little bit.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tulran was taller now. Larger. Stronger, too. He could feel it; there was a new strength, a power, inside of him. It was odd, to say the least. Mere moments ago, he had been a Matoran. He popped the stone in, and like that, he was a Toa. Odd. He had been out of it for a little, and he certainly couldn't remember turning into a Toa. Just putting the stone into the Suva, and coming out a Toa. An odd white space in his memory, some lost time.

Strange. He felt his mask; the same as it had been before. But now there were no scratches. He felt no dents or bruises along the masks, however subtle. No wear and tear of time; all damages repaired. Remarkable!

Tulran looked down to his body. His armor was of similar design to what Toa Vakama's had been (or at least what it looked like in the paintings). But unlike the unified crimson shade of Vakama's armor, Tulran's was laced with brighter red; his shoulder and knee armors were both much brighter than the rest of him. It stood out.

He looked to his friends. They all looked about the same as him, with different masks and colors, granted. Tulran looked to Erama; maybe his cousin would fill him in on the details. But Erama was quite occupied with staring at a very large difference between him and the rest of the new Toa. A difference that Tulran noticed quickly.

"Destiny is cruel." Erama said, shifting his strange right arm around and around. It was odd. Different from everyone else's. It looked like the old Toa Mata had. But it looked out of place. There was no weapon held in it yet. It was so strange. "Destiny is cruel." he repeated.

"Erama, you're fine." Tulran tried to comfort his cousin.

"I am in a room full of two-handed Toa." Erama replied, staring up at his cousin. Erama had been sitting on the floor staring at his hand since Tulran had started observing everyone. "And I have one hand. Is that fine, Tulran?" he asked. "Is that _fine_?!"

"Well, it's alright. And you're alright." Tulran said. "So, if it isn't fine, then it must at least be alright."

"I AM _MISSING_ A _HAND_!" he yelled.

And like that, all eyes were on Erama.

"Missing a hand? What are—oh." Pataki stopped as he noticed. "Hadn't even noticed."

"Oh, Erama." Nasiko looked over to her adventuring partner, shaking her head sadly. "I'm sorry."

Wivitt stared on in silence, merely observing. He frowned, but said nothing.

"You kidding me?" Kuhohla yelled. "THAT'S AWESOME!" She ran over to Erama, and grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Kuhohla had begun twisting his arm around, much the same way he had, and she was looking at it from various angles.

"Inspecting your arm." she said.

"Yeah, I got that. Why?" he questioned, staring at her.

"If you wanted to know why, then why didn't you ask 'why' in the first place?"

"Because…never mind, just answer why you're doing that!" he growled.

"Yep, just as I suspected!" she exclaimed. "And I was figuring out how your arm worked."

"It's useless! It looks weird! What can it do?" Erama yelled, going into hysterics.

"It can hold two weapons at once." she explained. Kuhohla lifted his arm up, and showed him the underside, which looked just the same as the top. "Your 'hand' is a makeshift connector. Two weapons that don't mix will mix."

"What?" Erama stared at his right arm. "But…it looks…"

"Awesome!" Kuhohla hi-fived his normal hand. "Way cooler than our hands. Seriously."

Everyone stared at Kuhohla and Erama for a while. They looked back and forth between the two. It was strangely silent for a long time. Everyone was waiting for either of the two to say something more.

"…well, it's too noise-quiet for me!" Pataki broke the silence. "I think everything's singsong and glad-happy, don't you?"

"I wouldn't exactly-" Tulran began to speak.

"Thank you for agreeing with me!" Pataki cut him off, and gave him a pat on the back. "Alright, let's go on with Toa-hero business, shall we?"

"Fine." Tulran said. "So where are our tools?"

"Oh fire-spitter, we're great Toa! And great Toa don't need Toa-tools!" Pataki laughed.

"Really? Because every Toa in the past has had them." Tulran sighed. "I love the Great Spirit as much as the next Toa, but I'm annoyed that he didn't give us weapons. If it's a test, it's going to be a difficult one."

And like that, their weapons materialized on them. Tulran looked to his left shoulder, and saw a Disk Launcher mounted on it. The Disk Launcher had one Kanoka lodged in it. He briefly tapped it, and it another Kanoka appeared in his hand. It seemed that he had multiple disks stored. He put it back into the others, and reached a hand to his back. He felt a hot, bulky object. He gripped it, and pulled it off; a Fire Sword. It glowed bright in the mild darkness of the temple. Tulran took a swing with it, and left a trail of sparks through the air.

Erama had a Quake Breaker materialize on his back, which he was now holding in his one strange hand. He removed it, and put it in the other end, as an experiment. It felt natural. It felt right. That was good. A shield and sword were mounted on his shoulder, and he found they were combined. He held the sword, with the shield on its side. He got a feel for it pretty quick. It was a little heavy, and hard to swing, but he would manage. Erama put the sword and shield back on his shoulder.

Pataki held his two Laser Crossbows in his hand. Two projectile weapons. He was not sure how much he liked this; Pataki had always been a very melee type of guy. He pointed the Laser Crossbows around, in various positions. They were, at the very least, cool-looking. The weapons had good aim, too. He mounted them onto his shoulders. Hopefully he would find a sword on whatever grand Toa-adventure they would be going on. Well…he also had to hope they would be going on a grand Toa-adventure. They weren't just the Toa clean-up crew, were they?

Kuhohla reached to her back and found two swords made of ice. She studied the swords for a bit, and managed to figure what kind of ice it was; Knowledge Crystals. She tapped the two against each other, and surprisingly, they didn't break. Kuhohla studied the swords further; it had not been grown out of one Knowledge Crystal, and then forged. That would've made them too fragile. The swords were made of hundreds of Knowledge Crystals, bound together on such a small level it was almost invisible. And Knowledge Crystals were incredibly durable before being exposed to Protodermis. Remarkable. One sword was inscribed with a name she was unfamiliar with; "Xia". The other had a strange word on it; "Katana". She thought about the word and the name for a bit, before just shrugging and mounting the swords once more on her back.

Nasiko gently touched the flowing, water-like surface of her shield. The shield was currently mounted on her right shoulder. She felt it; cold, wet. It _was_ water. Upon tapping it, she realized that she couldn't go through it. Her hand merely slid off as she tapped it. She reached to her back, and felt a large axe. It was like the ones Toa Gali had used. She pulled it, and held it in her hands. To use a Toa-tool like Gali's…oh, what an honor! Gali was her hero!

Wivitt found that his tools were on both his shoulders; two large shields. Protodermis Shields, it seemed, upon feeling them. They were extremely durable; he knew that just upon giving them a small knock with his hands. The shields were razor-tipped, too, meaning they were good for offense! A weapon and protection. Wivitt liked that deal.

"Toa-tools for Toa-heroes!" Pataki exclaimed. "You glad-happy now, Tulran?"

"Yeah." Tulran said. "Really happy."

"ALRIGHT!" Kuhohla shouted. "This is AWESOME!"

Once more, everyone stared at Kuhohla. It was certainly what they were all thinking this time, but it was stikk an odd thing to shout.

"Well then," Wivitt said, deciding to take the stares off Kuhohla. "What happens now?"

"Given the vision we had, I would say-" Nasiko began, before being interrupted by Tulran.

"What vision?" he asked.

"Oh…was I the only one with the vision?" she asked.

"No, I mind-saw it too." Pataki said.

"Yeah, same for me." Erama nodded his head.

"I had the vision too." Wivitt agreed.

"Wait, the one with the big floating mask?" Kuhohla asked. Everyone nodded. "Oh, good, I'm not crazy!"

Everyone started to open their mouths, but decided against saying anything.

"What vision?" Tulran repeated.

"…you mean you didn't get one?" Nasiko asked.

"No! I wouldn't ask you about it if I had seen it!" He sighed and rubbed his head. "So please, what vision?"

"…didn't the air-flying mask say it was for Toa-heroes?" Pataki said. "Why wouldn't Tulran have seen it too?"

All eyes were on Tulran now. What was wrong with him? Was he not considered a true Toa? Had the Great Spirit cursed him somehow? Why hadn't he seen the vision?

"Gah! Whatever!" Tulran shouted. "What happened in the vision?"

"We were told what we have to do." Nasiko said. "We're going to heal someone, and then we must journey to find a Mask of Truth."

"Don't forget the needless fluff about our responsibilities of being Toa now." Erama added. "Lots of that."

"Fine. Let's do that then." Tulran said. "All there is to it."

They nodded. They weren't going to forget Tulran not seeing the vision any time soon, but the first matter on the agenda was their quest.

"Just one problem with that," Erama said. "We have no idea who or what we're supposed to heal!"

"Hm…I can see how that would be a problem." Tulran nodded. "Chances are though, they'll come to us. Destiny does stuff like that!"

"Yeah. Seems like Destiny likes to screw with us, doesn't it?" Wivitt laughed.

"…say, don't Toa-heroes get a strength-trial of some kind? Some kind of challenge?" Pataki asked.

"Normally, yes." Erama said. "No guarantee that we'll get one, though."

And like that, a Rahi crashed through a wall. A very large Furnace Salamander. It was screeching, horribly, and flailing around, doing its best to smash everything in its way.

"OH! And there it is!" Pataki exclaimed. "Everyone, ready to start being Toa-heroes?"

The distinctive clicks, snaps, and shinks of weapons readying was all the response Tulran needed.

The Furnace Salamander continued screeching and smashing about. Wivitt put out his shields in front of him and slammed into it. It knocked the Rahi over, but it drew attention to him. It rushed him and bit into his shield. Protodermis Shields are rather hard to bite into, but the Furnace Salamander's jaw gripped an edge on the shield, doing its best to hang on, and Wivitt was doing his best to try and fling it off.

The Furnace Salamander started changing shape and its mouth and teeth grew larger and thicker. Hair grew into a large mane around its neck. The hair straightened into spines. Its body grew larger, more muscular, and slowly, it got a firmer grip on the shield.

"Rock Lion." Wivitt groaned as it finally took shape.

Its mane grew white hot as it bit harder into the shield. The shields would not melt; they were designed to take on heat much higher than even this. But the Toa behind the shields was starting to get too hot for his liking.

"Could use a little help!" he shouted.

Nasiko rushed to Wivitt's side, and removed her shield. She bashed the Rock Lion's head, knocking it off the shield and dousing its mane in water in the process. The Rock Lion roared in response, and the water that wetted its mane turned to steam as the spines grew hotter. It pounced at the Toa of Water, but she rolled out of the way. She swung her Aqua Axe at the Rock Lion, but it swatted it with one of its mighty paws. It rose up with a growl and prepared to slam down on her. She raised her shield above her head, to defend herself.

However, Pataki and Kuhohla drew its attention now. The Toa of Air was busy shooting it with his Laser Crossbows, and the Toa of Ice was rushing forward with her Ice Katana. The Rock Lion began to morph, ignoring the shots fired by Pataki, and the Toa rushing for it. It grew larger and larger, and stood up on its hind legs. Its fur grew into thick scales, and Pataki's shots began to simply have no effect at all. Soon, its form of was almost too large for the Great Temple to contain.

It rose, high above the Toa. This was like nothing any of them had seen before. This creature was massive. It had a mane of spikes, a tail like a sword, and a hide stronger than steel. They could not recognize it, not at first.

But Tulran and Erama had always been very attentive to the little things in the Turaga's stories. "TAHTORAK!" they shouted simultaneously. A dangerous and incredibly intelligent beast. A Krahka and a Zivon together struggled to fight the thing. It was only stopped when it was thrown into the Field of Shadows!

However, even a Tahtorak's intelligence did little to calm the shape-shifter down. If anything, it only grew more enraged. It swept its tail at Pataki, knocking the Toa back into a pillar with a loud "SMACK". It glared down at Kuhohla. She slid beneath the creature's belly, and swiped at its legs with her swords. Her swords bounced off, only leaving patches of frost on the beast. The Tahtorak quickly turned to Kuhohla, grabbed her, and threw her away, right into Wivitt.

It screamed now, comprehensibly. "HURT!" it screamed. "PAIN!"

"Seems to be what you want to do, isn't it?!" Tulran yelled. He gripped his Fire Sword, and it ignited yet more with his own rage. "Well believe me, I want to do some pain and hurting too!"

He ran at the creature, sword pointed at it the whole time. The Tahtorak lunged at him, growling and howling. Its teeth nearly got him, but he jumped on its head in time. He swiped at the creature's spines and neck, blasting it with the heat of his sword. It screeched more, and with a flail, it flung him off and into the ceiling.

Erama had been standing back, observing. Something was wrong with this creature. It was a shape-shifter, probably a Krahka, but they were highly intelligent. Even if it wasn't a Krahka, and was very simple-minded, Rahi didn't go mad like this. Not unless they were provoked, hungry, or in…incredible pain. He almost hit himself. He gripped his Quake Breaker and Earth Sword/Shield with one hand, and slammed them into the ground. The two weapons powers, in tandem, created a long crack, that the Tahtorak fell into. Its top half was still gripping the floor, and it was slowly pushing itself up, reaching its tail up and swinging it at the Toa. But this gave Erama some time.

The Toa of Earth ran around, jumping over the tail, and he rolled behind the creature. He stared down at its back, and noticed a small patch of discolored hide on it. It looked unnatural, mutated, poisonous maybe. It was definitely painful, that was for sure. Erama ran over to Tulran, who had since fallen down, and was now preparing to rush the creature again. It was already beginning to unearth itself, and take another form.

"Tulran, do you have any disks with the digits two, four, in that order?" Erama asked.

"What power level?" he asked. "And why?"

"Any above three!" Erama yelled. "That thing is poisoned. I'm not sure by what, but it looks bad! This is what we have to heal!"

"The vision!" Nasiko shouted, as she got up.

The thing had now taken the form of a Makika. Not nearly as large as a Tahtorak, but far more venomous. It had acidic spit, and skin that was poisonous to touch. They had to be careful now.

"Exactly my point!" Erama shouted. "Everyone, distract it while Tulran gets his disk!"

The Toa went into action, quick. Wivitt slammed the Rahi once more with his shields as he had before. But before the Makika began to attack him, it was distracted as Pataki hailed it with shots from his Laser Crossbows. It turned and spat at him, and it only just missed, melting the floor next to him. Nasiko threw her shield at it, smacking its side. Erama grabbed her shield as it bounced back off the creature, and threw it to her. He then slammed the creature with his Quake Breaker, vibrating it madly.

Tulran now had his disk. He fired, and he realized why Erama wanted a Ga-Metru disk. This was a hard shot to get, and he had to guide the disk almost perfectly. It was taxing, and he had to pour all his mental strength into the object. The disk was making its way towards the Rahi's back, and Tulran, from his vantage point, could now see the poisonous spot. But he missed. The disk clanged against the ground after a wild swerve caused by a wrong thought.

"TULRAN!" Pataki shouted. "IF YOU COULD RIGHT-AIM!"

"GEE, THANKS, PATAKI!" he shouted back. "I HAD NO IDEA!"

"Oh for Mata Nui's sake…" Nasiko groaned. She ran to the disk, and threw it to Tulran. She then lifted her shield, and a glob of acid splatted against it. It dripped away, forced off by the watery surface. "SHOOT!" she shouted to Tulran.

He fired once more. He had to focus better. Stronger direction. Definitely forward. Definitely right. Wait, that was left! Definitely left! It circled around the Rahi, flying over it, confusing the Toa who now stared at it. The Rahi continued its assault, reminding them to focus. Finally, Tulran lined up his disk, and slammed it into the poison.

The Rahi screeched as the disk hit its mark. It stopped its attack against the Toa, and began flailing back and forth. It warped into various amalgamation of Rahi. Arms of Muaka and Tarakava, legs of Mahi and Kraawa, wings of Lohrak and Kahu, and other limbs and parts of Rahi-some that they had never seen even in the Archives.

Finally, it settled down, and took a more Toa-like shape. He had purple armor all across him. He was slightly bulkier than the Toa, with a little extra armor, but overall, he was very much like them. He wore a purple Hau, but it seemed…more organic than their Kanohi. Like something very natural, not mechanical like theirs were.

"Th-thank you." he coughed. "R-really. Thanks." He coughed again, and started breathing heavily, trying to get air back in him.

"Are you alright?" Tulran walked over to him.

"I w-will be." He slowly started to stand up, struggling the whole time. Tulran gave him a shoulder to lean on, and he gladly took it. "I'm sorr-ry. I-I was badly h-hurt, and I…"

"No, it's fine." The Toa of Fire gently patted him on the back. "But, what are you?"

He paused, and looked to Tulran. He looked around at the Toa. He took a deep breath, to feel a little better, before he began. "A Krahka." he said. "One of the last of my kind." Removing his hand from Tulran with a bit of a shake, he stood in the center of the Toa. "You see, I had come up from the Archives. Mother told me it would only be safe if I looked like the Matoran did, and I did as she advised. But as I was heading back, something struck me. I don't know who or what, but it hurt. It burnt." He began to shudder at the memory. "It drove me mad. I forget what comes after. All I know is that I came here. I only have vague images of rampaging through streets and buildings. I'm sorry."

"Like fire-spitter said, it's fine." Pataki said. "Interesting to see another Krahka. I thought the last one was the one that had gone-away into the Shadow Fields."

"That's my mother." A look of sadness washed over the Rahi. "All my life, she protected me. Even when the Visorak came, she did her best to save me. She saw helping the Toa as a way to save me."

"Oh…I'm bad-sorry." Pataki said. "I don't mean to bring up—"

"No, I'm sorry." the Krahka apologized again. "I've caused a lot of trouble. Whatever sadness I got, I deserve it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to the Archives." His hands warped into that of an Archives Mole's, and he began to climb down into the crack Erama had created.

"Hey." Tulran said. The Krahka looked up, from inside the crack. "Do me a favor and quit that."

"Yeah." Nasiko said. "Broken buildings aren't much compared to broken emotions. "

"Even so, I feel that some punishment was needed, however great—" Tulran reached down and pulled him up, cutting him off.

"Hey, if we didn't want to help you, I wouldn't have healed you." he said. "So believe me, it's our bad."

"I…I appreciate that." The Krahka shook Tulran's hand with his Mole-paw. "But, just to be on the safe side, I will go back to the Archives. I can't do much to the damage that's already happened to that place." He turned around.

Nasiko grabbed his shoulder. "Um…" She paused, holding his shoulder for a while, thinking of what to say. "Listen, this might sound crazy, but we had a vision. And it told us to heal someone, and then go find a Kanohi mask. I don't know if healing you was just some kind of test, or what, but I don't think we'd get a vision about you, if you weren't important."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"She means we'd like you on the team." Wivitt answered. Nasiko nodded. "You seem like you're important."

"Yeah. The whole shape-shifting thing might be an asset!" Kuhohla added.

"But I'm no Toa." he objected. "And I don't think I've done much to prove my helpfulness thus far."

"You're as much a Toa as the rest of us." Erama said. "We only just became Toa, and we aren't much better than you."

"How about it?" Tulran extended his hand. "First Rahi-Toa?"

The Krahka stared at Tulran's hand. He changed his paws back to hands, and took the gesture of good will. They shook hands. "I'd like that, I think."

"Alright!" Pataki joyfully shouted. "A team of seven Toa-heroes! We were even quick-faster than the Toa Nuva getting our seventh!"

"Do you have a name?" Nasiko asked. "I don't think any of us just want to call you Krahka the whole journey."

"Well…no, I'm afraid not." The Krahka said, rather sad. "We don't give ourselves names. I'm sorry."

"Not a problem. We'll give you a name." Tulran said. "Who are you?"

"…I'm a Krahka. That's a silly question to ask." The Krahka chuckled.

"No, no! I mean who are you mimicking?" Tulran asked. "Krahka can only mimic what they've seen, right?"

"This?" He looked over his body. It had been a long time since he had first seen this form, but he remembered. "It was some carving I had seen, deep in the Archives. It was very grand, full of different exhibits and creatures carved in, and this Toa was at the center, digging away."

"Tukari." Erama said, realizing who it was. "An old Onu-Matoran story. The Hero of the Archivers."

"I like that name." Nasiko clapped her hands. "That's your name then! Tukari!"

"I think I like it too." 'Tukari' nodded his head. "I'll take it."

Everyone smiled. Seven Toa, one of them, a Rahi named after a story. They were an odd bunch, even before Tukari had joined. But they would be a good team. They'd make certain of that. Whatever came after finding that Mask of Truth, and whatever came in between now and then, they'd be ready for it!

"Do we have a team-name yet?" Pataki asked, breaking them out of their smiles.

It _had_ seemed like they were forgetting something…

"Zarikai." Tulran said. "There you go."

"What?" Pataki asked. "What does that even mean?"

Nasiko, Wivitt, and Kuhohla all stared at Tulran, and nodded in agreement with Pataki. "What _does _that mean?" Nasiko asked.

"Shouldn't we be something like the Toa Metru?" Tukari asked.

"Taken." Tulran said.

"Oh. My bad." he said.

Erama rolled his eyes. Just like Tulran to come up with something linguistically complex. Him and his stupid words. "I get it, Tulran."

"See!" Tulran pointed to Erama. "He gets it!"

"The rest of the team doesn't." Pataki said. "So if you'd like to speak-say what it means?"

"Za is a root meaning team. Kai means roughly the same." Erama said. "And Ri, that sound right in the middle?" He started pushing the whole team together, and laid their hands together in the center of the circle they made. He put his own hand in after he was done. "Ri means great."

"Couldn't have said it better, Erama." Tulran grinned, holding his hand with the rest of the team. "Can we agree on it?"

"…well, it ain't singsong, but it won't be hard for the Matoran to shout." Pataki agreed to it, and shook his hand in the pile, as a sign of team spirit.

"It's pretty clever, with that whole language thing." Wivitt shook his hand.

"At least it sounds nice." Nasiko shook hers.

"I like it!" Kuhohla shook hers with great excitement.

"Tulran, I caught on quicker than all of them." Erama shook his hand. "And anything that makes me seem clever, I'm all for."

Tulran looked to Tukari. Tukari looked around the circle, and stared at his hand in the pile. "I would've been fine with anything, really." Tukari shrugged, and shook his hand. "I'm with you, though."

"That's who we are." Tulran looked around at his teammates. "The Toa Zarikai!"

And so, the story of the Toa Zarikai truly started. Their members united, their duty known, and their destiny awaiting them, their adventure had begun. They would find that mask, no matter how long it took. And whatever came after? Well, they'd like to see it!

"Anyone hear a weird noise?" Kuhohla asked. "Or am I going crazy?"

There was an odd humming in the background. The team broke hands and they looked around.

"What…what is that?" Wivitt asked. The humming was growing louder. "Mata Nui, what IS that?!"

It was really getting on Erama's nerves; he had never liked loud noise. "Whatever it is, I'm going to find it and destroy it!" However, Erama couldn't be heard over the humming. It sounded more like a loud whir and screech as its volume increased.

"WHAT?!" Tulran shouted to Erama.

"I SAID—" However, Erama didn't get the chance to finish his sentence, as a bright light filled the room, and the humming stopped. Everything had, and no one could see a thing inside the Great Temple.

The light faded, and the Toa Zarikai had disappeared.

* * *

When their ears stopped ringing, and their vision came back to them, they were quite shocked by their location: the middle of a desert. And it wasn't anywhere in Metru Nui that they recognized.

"…dry-sand." Pataki said with a frown. He was glaring at the desert now. "I hate dry-sand."

* * *

A Word from the Author:

Oh. You're back I see. Good to see you again! I hope you've enjoyed this second chapter. Well, first chapter, if you don't like reading prologues. I respect not liking prologues. Me personally? Not an epilogue guy. I totally get it.

But seriously, you kinda need the prologue.

Anyway, as you might be able to tell from that little ending line there, Toa Zarikai's different from here on out. Sure, there will still be stuff like Toa of Lightning (you think I'd pass up having one of those in a Bionicle story? They're so underused!), Pataki will-as he was always meant to-kiss a Rahkshi, but it isn't all the same. The setting's new, there's totally new characters...

And there's a lot more sand this time around. Hope you're looking forward to Chapter 2!


End file.
